


Luck is in the Heir: A Day at the Mall

by MarisaKirisamethe2nd



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A bit of a secret relationship angle, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Brief mention of the UDG kids, Byakuya is stubborn and won't let his bf hold his hand in public, Fluff, Hajime and Chiaki cameo (and will appear proper in later chapters), M/M, babby's first published fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarisaKirisamethe2nd/pseuds/MarisaKirisamethe2nd
Summary: After much convincing, Makoto finally persuaded Byakuya to agree to have a casual date with him. The two explore the city mall together and end up meeting many familiar faces. Will they make it through the unexpected trials they face? Will their date be a success? And will Byakuya let Makoto kiss him already?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp Autumn Sunday and the mall was as busy and bustling as ever. The entire building was a flurry of people all going about their lives. There was a mother clothes shopping with her child and a store worker enjoying his much needed break from a long day at his strenuous job. Over to the right were a band of five children playing around and having fun together. What a unique bunch they were! A green haired girl in a wheelchair, a boy with a strange mask on his face, a girl with a pink devil horn headband, and two more.

 

Scanning the crowd like this was helping Naegi Makoto pass the time. Since he started attending Hope’s Peak Academy, so many wild and crazy things had happened to him. He had always been afraid that he might not fit in at such a prestigious school, but once he was able to connect with his old middle school classmate, Maizono Sayaka, he had a feeling things would be alright.

 

And things turned out wonderfully. Over the past 6 months, he had begun to form tight bonds with all of his classmates, even if some were much more apprehensive than others. Over time, he even found his own special someone. Maybe it was luck that lead the boy to this bright future. He wasn’t really sure.

 

Now he stood people watching and waiting to spot his date in the crowd. As he continued this, he noticed another couple(?) walking along. He immediately recognized the girl as one of his senpai, the 77th class representative, Nanami Chiaki. The boy he was less sure of, but Makoto had a feeling they had talked before. He had brown hair with a big ahoge like Makoto, but he was much taller. Regardless of who he was, he seemed to be having a great time with Chiaki. The two were smiling and Chiaki wasn’t idly playing a handheld game for once. 

 

“Don’t ignore me, Naegi. You’re the one who decided to drag me out to this woefully boring place.”

Makoto jolted upon hearing the voice. He was so caught up looking at Chiaki and her (boy?) friend that he didn’t notice someone standing next to him.  
“Ah, you’re here! I’m sorry I didn’t notice you sooner!”

There he was, towering above Makoto and looking down at him annoyedly. Professional-looking as ever in a fancy black suit. A few locks of his perfectly combed blonde hair fell in between his beautiful blue eyes, held in place by the bridge of his bright white glasses. No one else could make Makoto’s heart race than the esteemed heir of the Togami Corporation, Togami Byakuya.

“I expect you to keep me entertained today, Naegi. I would usually never waste my precious time on someone like you.”

And he was as cold as ever. 

“Aw, come on, Togami-kun! You always say that!”

“I say it because it’s true. I don’t have time to waste with commoners, you know. I have much better things to be doing today.”

“No, that’s wrong! You told me yesterday that you had ‘nothing better to do’ today, and that’s the reason you agreed!”

Byakuya recoiled a bit and started to frown, but he quickly recovered and switched to a smirk.

“Good work, Naegi. You passed the test. I only uphold plans with people that pay attention to what I say.”

Byakuya had a habit of claiming that everything was a test of some kind whenever he was proven wrong or turned down. Makoto decided to go along with it for now.

“I always pay attention to what you say because I care about you!” He flashed a big smile and latched on to Byakuya’s arm.

“Shut up, Naegi. And what did I tell you about our relationship in public!?” Byakuya shook him off and scowled.

“We’re ‘merely acquaintances’, I know.”

“You know what would happen if my father found about us, don’t you Naegi?”

“Yeah. I do. And I really don’t want that to happen to you!”

“Then don’t do it again.” Byakuya’s tone became very demanding.

“I’m sorry, Togami-kun. Let’s get going, okay? Where do you want to go first?” Makoto quickly changed the subject back to the task at hand. 

“Aren’t you the one who’s supposed to show me around?”

“Oh yeah, I am! Hmm...let’s see. You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in anything but a suit. Do you even own anything casual?”

“Naegi. Who do you think I am?”

“Uh, Togami Byakuya?”

“Yes, I am. And the esteemed heir to the Togami Corporation, Togami Byakuya, does not do casual.”

“I see... well, I think you should try it! You would look really nice! Let’s go to where I buy most of my clothes first!”

Byakuya sighed.  
“Very well, then. I am not making any promises, though. Is that clear, Naegi?”

“Yes, sir! Let’s get going, then!”

The boys started their walk. Makoto kept feeling the urge to grab Byakuya’s hand, but he knew that would just make him upset, so he resisted. He hated that they had to keep their relationship somewhat secret like this, even if everyone in their class knew about it already. Byakuya’s dad couldn’t find out about them, no matter what. He would not take kindly to discover that his heir was in a relationship with a commoner, especially not a male one. So the two always had to limit their romantic interactions.

Before long, they had made it to the door of Makoto’s favorite clothing store.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is it, hm? I can’t say I’m very impressed so far, Naegi.”

“Not very impressed? Does that mean you’re at least slightly impressed?”

“No, I’m not impressed at all. In fact, the longer we stand here making idle conversation, the more disappointed I become. You’re already an exceedingly dull companion as is.” As he said this, Byakuya gazed at Makoto with what he had come to know as the ‘I’m teasing you’ look. It already seemed like such a long time since he had said these things to Makoto wholeheartedly. 

“Well, that’s not good! Let’s go in, then!”

The two of them entered and were greeted almost immediately with an unexpected sight. Standing just a few feet away was a small brunette in a green jacket carrying quite a few bags.

“Oh, Naegi-kun! It’s nice to see you! And...Togami-kun, too!? I wouldn’t have expected to see you in a place like this…”

“Fujisaki-san! Wait-” Makoto paused, noticing his mistake.  
“Sorry, Fujisaki-kun, I mean! What are you doing here?”

It had already been a few months since Fujisaki Chihiro had nervously informed his class that he was, in reality, not the frail girl he originally presented himself as. It had taken him a huge amount of courage to admit this, but it went to show just how comfortable Chihiro felt with his class. 

“Ah, well...since I’ve been more confident about myself recently...I thought that maybe I should...maybe I should start looking like a boy in public again…” It was clear he was very nervous about this. 

“That’s great, Fujisaki-kun! I believe in you!” Makoto gave Chihiro his best reassuring smile.

“Thank you, Naegi-kun...I’m still a bit anxious about it, but I want to try. That’s why I’m here. I’ve been acting as a girl for a long time, so I don’t have many boys’ clothes any more…” Chihiro took a deep breath and determinedly smiled. He then turned his attention to Byakuya.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, why are the two of you here?”

“Oh, we’re-”

“Naegi decided to waste my precious time and drag me out to this deplorable place.” 

“I think he’s enjoying it, though.” 

Chihiro giggled.  
“I never would have expected it at first, but you two really do get along, don’t you?”

“Of course we do!” Makoto grinned.

Byakuya scoffed.  
“Debatable.”

Chihiro laughed again.

"Well, I hope you two have a good day! I got contracted for a big coding project a few days ago, and I really need to go back and get to work on it." Chihiro started to walk away, but Byakuya suddenly stopped him.

"Wait, Fujisaki. I suppose I should wish you good luck with your endeavors. So, good luck."

"Oh, thank you!" Chihiro beamed at this. He had such a pleasant and cute smile. He then proceeded to walk out, seeming even more confident than before. 

"That was actually really nice of you, Togami-kun. I think that made Fujisaki-kun really happy."

"Good for him, then." Byakuya’s tone was cold. He stared at Makoto with icy blue eyes. He still wasn’t too keen on the whole “being nice to people (read: filthy commoners that are beneath him)” thing yet. 

"Hurry up and make this little ‘date’ of yours worth it for me before I decide to leave."

"Oh yeah, of course! Let's get started then!" 

And so the two wandered around the store together.

Makoto stopped in front of a rack and raised up a light blue hoodie.  
“How about this? The color almost matches your eyes!”

Byakuya eyed the garment.  
“You really want me to wear that?”

Makoto pointed to the tag.  
“Look, it’s the same type as mine! We could be matching!”

“Like I’d ever want to match with you…”

Makoto frowned.  
“Extra harsh today, aren’t we? Come on, please? I’ll let you choose where we go next! Just do this one little thing for me?”

Byakuya snatched the hoodie out of Makoto’s hands.  
“Fine”, he muttered as he led Makoto behind a wall. He slowly removed his jacket and undid his tie, gently handing them to Makoto. 

“Do not get those dirty”, he demanded. He picked up the hoodie again but paused.  
“This goes over the head, doesn’t it?” Off went his glasses into Makoto’s pocket, on went the hoodie. In seconds, he almost looked like a different person, if not for the disgruntled scowl painting his face and signalling that this was the same old grumpy Byakuya. Makoto was stunned. 

“You look really good!”

“How wonderful for you. Now give me back my glasses.”

Makoto didn’t answer, absorbed in the moment. Sayaka and Junko had started to get him into fashion, and it seemed to be having quite an effect.

“Naegi, my glasses.”  
He still wasn’t listening. 

“Your pants and shoes are way too formal for that! I think I saw some stuff that would look really nice with it earlier! I’m gonna go look, okay?”  
Makoto set Byakuya’s discarded clothes on a chair and hurried off, Byakuya’s glasses still peeking out of his pocket with a glint of white. 

“Naegi!” Byakuya yelled, but he was already gone. At this point, he had two choices. He could submit to his unfortunate set of circumstances and wait for Makoto to come back, or he could be stubborn and chase after Makoto despite being effectively blind without his glasses. While the latter was undoubtedly the more sensible option, Togami Byakuya was not one to submit easily. 

He walked forward at a snail’s pace to avoid stumbling. Luckily for him, it seemed that Makoto was on his way back, because Byakuya bumped into him almost immediately. He grabbed Makoto’s shoulders. 

“There you are, Naegi. You have my glasses in your pocket. Give them back.”

“Huh?”

Makoto sounded...different. His voice sounded similar, but lower than normal. And he was taller than Byakuya remembered too. The realization struck him as his eyes made out the cloud of wispy white hair on the boy he had grabbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been FIVE THOUSAND YEARS (aka five months) but I finally got back to working on this little thing! Hopefully I'll stay more active on working on it from now on!
> 
> As you can probably tell, I'm going to continue having shorter chapters for this because it's easier for me to stay motivated if I make small updates regularly instead of big updates with large breaks. I'm still taking suggestions, by the way!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
